Shadow's Love
by Zarkos
Summary: Lillian is a Night Elf mix born shortly after the Sundering. 10,000 years later she gets word that she has a half sister, so Lillian sets out to find her while dealing with Deathwing's forces that get in her way. M for blood n' gore and possible lemon, also F/F.
1. Wyrmrest Temple

This is my first World of Warcraft related fan fiction but not the first fan fiction I have ever typed. Please let me know if there are grammatical mistakes so I can try to fix them to the best of my ability. If you folks like this I will continue the story, but if not oh well. You can't please everyone, but anyway read, review and enjoy. Last note; the story is first person POV (Point Of View).

* * *

The cold snow of Dragonblight crunched under my armored boots as I moved around fighting lingering forces of Malygos. Even after the Aspect of Magic's death what was left of his insane forces continued to try and control magic. It was impossible for them to accomplish it but, honestly you can't fix stupidity or insanity. There were several corpses near my as I fought with one of several blue Draconoids in the ruins of an old Highborne town. The bipedal dragon kept walking towards me while he spun that big double ended ax, which needless to say looked quite painful for someone around my height. Once my back hit a wall the Draconoid rushed towards me. I used this opportunity to slide under the dragon dodging his weapon swing then used his tail to pull myself unto his back. For some reason the Draconoid didn't try to throw me off of him or grab so I climbed up to see why. It was because he had managed to get the weapon stuck in the building and was trying to pull it out.

When I got to almost sitting on the dragon's shoulders he stopped trying to get his weapon and tried to grab me. I dodged a scaled hand leaning to the left while I unhooked a Saronite grenade from my belt. I wrapped my legs around the dragon's neck before squeezing to attempt to make the dragon open his mouth so I could make him eat the grenade I had in my left hand. After about fifteen seconds the dragon gasped for air and that's when I pulled the pin before shoving the grenade down his mouth and jumping off so I didn't get killed too. Once I landed onto the ground I rolled to get behind one of the tone columns to protect myself, so I wouldn't get pelted with bits of dragon when they grenade went off. I collected some money and a few other things from the mage hunter forces that I had killed, such as a somewhat tarnished and simple claymore, two red colored healing potions, and some frostweave cloth. There was a rustling nearby and I looked up to see animals running away from the ruins.

What would make them run away from here? The animals here didn't really mind the Highborne ghosts. Then I got hit in the back by a a fireball spell causing me to lean forward a little from the impact. There was no burning sensation which told me that the fireball I had been hit with was shadow based. The only one I knew of was the ones the Twilight's Hammer used.

"Damn it." I cursed before turning around to see a cultist in black and purple robes casting another twilight fireball aimed at me. I threw the claymore I had at the human male taking his head off spraying blood everywhere. Suddenly a group of 12 cultists came out of the woods but they didn't right out attack me. Odd. Why would they stay there hand? The cult of Deathwing, or more accurately Twilight's Hammer, didn't stay there hand at all from killing or taking something they needed in one of their rituals. Ah hell...They needed me for something, at the vary least for a ritual but it could be more.

"Capture the Night Elf." A human in reflective and twisted elementium armor spoke in a deep and dark voice. Brilliant, they might know I am half Night Elf and half something else. I hope to hell that the cult doesn't know the other half of me that is demon. If they knew it would prove _vary_ troublesome in the future.

"Not gonna happen human." I shot back before sprinting towards the ocean so I could shape shift into a dragon to escape the cultists on the ground. I could hear spells whizzing past my head and a fire elemental trying to catch up to me, perfect. Once at the ledge over the coast I jumped diving down before shape shifting into my dragon form and rising up way above the ground. I have been told that the dragon form I have is the same as the tempest dragons in the Skywall. I flew up high before turning to fly low and blast the fire elemental with ice cold wind. The instant the freezing wind hit the fire elemental it exploded sending bits of crystallized fire and elementium shards went flying all over the place. Two cultists were shredded by the fire elemental's death killing them out right and one was injured having jumped somewhat out of the way.

I saw the one human who I presumed to be the leader of the little pack of cultists holding a crystal ball, or something of the like, speaking in to it. I hovered over the trees where the remaining cultists were before inhaling deeply bringing electricity into my crop. I gathered it for roughly two minutes before exhaling and unleashing the lightning breath I had charged up. The result was everything in the area that got hit was either roasted fro the tiny fire I had started or was dead through electrocution. I landed to observe the extent of the damage, which was to my satisfaction. I muttered a prayer for the corpses of the cultists to return to the earth to help fight off the blight from the Scourge, which was still thick even after Arthas had bit the dust, and to nourish the ground. That was a little habit I had picked up from the Red Dragonflight. Just after I finished my little prayer my enhanced sense picked up the smell and feel of evil, but a little different from the ground based cultists. I whipped my head around to look off in the distance above me to see several twilight drakes and a full grown twilight dragon. Thrall's balls, that would explain it. Twilight dragons had the same feel of "evil"to them that the mortals of the Twilight's Hammer had, but in their case it was a little more potent.

I jumped up to get airborne then soared towards the twilight dragons. The front most one of their group was my first target, I flew at the dragon with high speed while spiraling catching the drakes neck in my mouth. The force I had hit it with killed the drake instantly so I flew over solid ground to drop the corpse, just in case I got that badly hungry after the fight I could eat it. The remaining three drakes charged me while the fully grown twilight dragon stayed back following the fight. To be honest I liked the color of the Twilight Dragonflight, too bad there were evil and the one who created them was insane, as well as insanely powerful when compared to someone like me. In my dragon form I was only about one and a half times their size unlike the twilight dragon who was a little bit bigger than me.

The drakes attacked at once aiming for my underside or neck. I phased to be more ethereal than solid which made the drakes crash into each other. The largest of the three drakes ended up accidentally killing one of the two smaller ones by tearing open it's neck. The bleeding drake fell victim to gravity and plummeted to the ground. I phased back to being less attached to the Skywall which allowed me to be invulnerable to attacks from weapons, but the flip side is I take a great deal more damage from magical attacks. Like the dragons attacking me I have a natural resistance to shadow based anything. In this case the shadowflame there were trying to hit me with it didn't really do much other than burn like regular fire, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. In fact it hurt like hell to be burned but I kept on fighting.

"Die twilight worms." I growled then managed to grab both of the smaller drakes by the head and smashed them together. The resulting collision cracked the skull of the drake who got stabbed in the head by the other drake's head spikes making the dragon bleed out. I dropped the limp drake then focused on the other one who was stunned from the impact still in my paws. I twisted the drake around to get at his neck. It's eyes went wide when it got out of it's daze a little too late. My claws sank into the underside of it's neck before I squeezed harder while turning my paws to make a spiraling laceration on the drake's neck making it bleed out in a mater of moments . A loud roar caught my attention which came from the last of the dragon assault team.

"You _BITCH_." The fully grown twilight dragon growled before charging me. When the dragon hit me I got stunned from the force of the impact and took it's, correction _her_, nose horn on my underside. It hurt like hell but I managed to roll off of her head before she could slam me into the stone tower of the local Highborne ruins. I pounced on top of the larger dragon causing her to fall victim to gravity with my weight added to her own. While we were falling I raked at her back scales with my front paws while I charged up another lightning breath. I tore a part of her right wing joint and smashed my tail into her side stabbing her with the spikes on the end of my flat tail. Once we hit the ground I unleashed the lighting breath from my crop draining me of even more energy that the aerial fight had already done. She stood back up after getting a point blank hit and rolled over to crush me but I pushed in the same direction to put me on top of her. We clawed at each other but I was winning since I scored more vital point than she did.

When she was catching her breath from rapidly attacking I bit down on her exposed neck and then shook my head to tear it open. I received a few powerful and shredding kicks from her hind paws. Then she placed all four of her legs under me and kicked before I could react to her placing her legs under me. She threw me up into the air then as a last act breathed in deeply then exhaled a thick wave of shadowflame that I couldn't avoid. I took off flying at speed in an attempt to extinguish the fire with wind but I still burned. Damn this hurts. I need to get healed. I can go to Wyrmrest Temple to ask if I can be treated there. I flew in the Temple's direction with searing pain making it hard to see but I kept on going. Because of my sight being a bit fuzzy I didn't see a short little mountain before crashing into it. I smashed through the top part of it taking it with me as I fell down and reverted to my Night Elf form, which I was born in. I hit the ground violently breaking a bone or two I couldn't really count with my head buzzing from the impact of hitting the small mountain _before_ hitting the ground. I sensed the presence of dragons and dragged myself with my left arm that wasn't broken slowly towards Wyrmrest Temple. It seemed like an eternity went by as I pulled myself through the snow to my destination. Through sheer force of will I kept myself from passing out because of my injuries. After some time I heard some yelling in the distance as I presumed the guards were talking to each other about me.

Only a minute or so after I heard the yelling I saw several big blurry looking shapes that somewhat resembled Draconoids. I could barely make out the face of an elf who turned me over from laying on my stomach.

"Are you alright?" I heard the elf ask just over the ringing in my ears. He must have gasped or something from looking at my injuries because I saw his head move a little bit. "Take the Night Elf to the Queen to see treatment immediately!" The dragon in elf from nearly shouted while he held me before a drake flew down to gently carry me up. I almost got lost in the feeling of flying nearly passing out again, until I was picked up by someone from the drake's paws. I felt blood dripping onto the floor of the place, and onto the person holding me. Even with all the damage my injuries had caused I felt some measure of strength I didn't have a minute or so ago. My eye sight briefly focused just enough to get minor details of the person who was holding me. I looked to their face to see red hair and dragon-like horns that went to the side and back.

"Easy young one..." The person said and I understood the voice to be that of a female. Her voice was quite comforting and gentle. I felt safe in her arms and relaxed. Then she put me down before softly and quietly adding. "I will not let you die." After hearing those words I let myself slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Close Calls and Family Discovery

Dreams are not always what they seem to be or are always good things. Sometimes dreams conjure up bad memories or experiences that we try desperately to ignore. My dreams brought back again to the memory of my mother's death at the hand of a demon of the Burning Legion. In the dream I was in my mother's house which looked like most Night Elf buildings with purple colored roof, wood with carvings of nature, as well as furnishings made of incredible quality. I was smaller around the human age of fourteen or so. I walked up the ramp to my mother's room. Half way up the ramp my younger self spotted a blood trail that went all the way to my mother's room. A black skinned heavily muscular demon with black armor and horns on it's shoulders and one on it's head swung the small (compared to the twelve foot tall demon) sword down. The sword took off my mother's head cleanly in one swing.

I stood there with a mixed bag of emotions, but the main one was anger because the demon killed my mother in front of me. A sudden surge of dark energy around me caught the demon's attention. After a few moments of the dark magic gathering around me I jumped at the demon. Suddenly before I made physical contact with the demon I was pulled out of the nightmare memory and fell onto a beautiful glade full of greens and colors artists can only dream of copying. I looked at myself and found that I was my current age and height and all. Except I didn't have any of the injuries I had sustained earlier. I looked ahead of myself spotting a big green dragon sitting in front of me.

"I wonder what a green dragon would want with me?" I asked standing up but the green dragon didn't turn around or respond verbally. Something felt wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. I took a step forward then found my answer. I stepped on a puddle of black blood that just reeked of evil and corruption. Great I stepped on the blood of the Old Gods, but how the hell did it get into the Emerald Dream? While I was looking at the puddle of black blood an arm-like tentacle came out of it reaching for me. Right before the tentacle grabbed me I was shaken awake.

"Hey wake up." Someone said to me sounding as if they were to my immediate left. I opened my eyes, or rather eye since my left one didn't seem to be working right, and saw a high elf with green colored robes and a green staff on his back. On instinct I grabbed the elf with my left hand getting a hold of the collar of his robes and rolled over to my right throwing him at the same time. I pushed myself up from the floor and at the same time I heard a large crunching sound as the elf smashed into stone. I turned around to see two armed Draconoids coming towards me. One was green and the other was black. The green one charged me first. I dodged left to avoid the green Draconoid's pole arm. In a blur I got close to the green Draconoid and punched the dragon in the gut making it and it's weapon fly backwards a few feet in two different directions.

Before the green Draconoid could hit the ground I sprinted over to get behind and smash my elbow into the back of the dragon's head dazing it. With the opposite arm I jumped up to grab the head of the Draconoid then I used my body weight and gravity to pull me forward. The resulting bone crushing smash of the dragon's head landing with added weight and force unto the stone floor echoed a little. I let go of the head and stood up as blood seeped out of the of the green Draconoid. The black Draconoid was far more cautious and threw the large broadsword that it had at me. I dodged to the left and the broadsword whirled past me to stick into the stone wall.

I jumped just before the blade of a pole arm appeared from a stabbing motion where my chest would have been if I hadn't have moved. While in mid air the dragon pulled the pole arm up so I shadow stepped to avoid the weapon, which also allowed for me to cripple the Draconoid's mobility. I swiftly kicked the black dragon's right duel jointed knee with my armored left foot easily crushing bone with the amount of force I used. The Draconoid fell over to it's right side quickly and painfully landing on it's right arm releasing the weapon it had. Before the black dragon could recover I dislocated both the other knee and left elbow.

Ounce I did that I planted a foot on it's muscular chest in order to pin it. I pulled back my left arm and put a bit of shadow energy around my fist to ensure that the punch to the skull would be fatal. Only about three seconds or so passed by for me to get shadow energy around my left fist before I punched the dragon, only to freeze a few centimeters from the dragon's forehead. Why did I stop? What the hell is going on? My mind was racing with all sorts of possibilities before a familiar high pitched voice answered my questions.

"Oh boy, that was a close one." I heard a high pitched voice say from somewhere behind me. Then two tall red headed elves walked up to the badly injured black Draconoid to haul their companion away from me to most likely fix the injuries. I felt myself unfreeze as my left fist barley moved forward before I stood up and turned around to see the Gnome who had spoken to me. "Do you even remember where you brought yourself to in such a bad state as you were?" Chromie, one of a short list of bronze dragons I trusted, asked me. I put my hand to my head closing my one working eye trying to remember where I had brought myself to. I remembered the fight with the Twilight's Hammer and a few twilight dragons but after that it was foggy at best. I could vaguely remember crashing into something and something else like a snow storm.

"I don't really remember..." I responded sounding more tired than I had intended.

"Just to remind you, where you are now is Wrymrest Temple. Also as a side note you nearly killed both of the two Draconoid guards who were sent to check up on you." Chromie said then I sat down on the ground so if I fell over I wouldn't get a whole lot of injuries. The pink haired Gnome rushed over to the slowly standing green haired elf I had thrown into a wall when I first woke up from the Emerald Dream, or more rather Emerald Nightmare. I could see two more red haired elves healing the green dragon I had nearly killed by turning it's brains into mush. I looked around and then realized that Chromie was right. I was in the bottom of Wrymrest Temple, probably because either Chromie or someone else knew about my unusual level of strength and put me down here to minimize any damage that I might cause.

"Bloody hell..." I commented to no one in particular before foot steps brought me back into a combat ready state in a matter of moments. I stood up in a balanced fighting stance and turned to the source of the noise. My working eye went wide when I saw it was the dragon queen Alexstraza along with her consort Krasus, followed by Ysera, Nozdormu, and a beautiful silver haired Draenei wearing golden paladin type armor. Upon seeing Alexstraza I dropped my guard and felt a sense of serenity. The pain I felt and the nagging unknown of why exactly the Twilight's Hammer was after me disappeared when I spotted the silver haired Draenei. I couldn't help but smile as the Draenei quickly walked up to me and hugged me carefully, for some reason.

"I'm vary glad you made it." The Silver haired Draenei said to me as I clearly sensed her happy tone of voice. "Although you did create a mess Lillian." She added. I hugged her back then realized a few things weren't really working well. I tried to move my right arm but nothing happened. Then I risked a look. To say it was a mess would be an understatement. My forearm was broken in two places and three of my fingers were in rather painful looking positions, thankfully I couldn't feel my right arm at all.

"When I saw you after being brought up to the summit you were a blood drenched mess. I have seen some mortals that have been driven temporarily mad by injuries similar to yours. You have a strong will and good natural regeneration." Alexstraza said to me both stating truth and trying to cheer me up a little from the realization of how bad my injuries had been. I slightly hissed when the Draenei touched my right shoulder. "Also I was told that you crashed through one of the small mountains around the temple. So I wasn't too surprised that you had a broken shoulder, although it was broken you were able to make full use of it when you woke up and fought with the two guards who I sent to check up on you, besides Lord Itharius who was tending to your wounds."

"I'm sorry for causing such a mess here Dragon Queen." I said as the Draenei looked over my right arm then the rest of my body for other injuries that she could maybe heal or mend.

"It's not your fault at all Lillian. I should have come down here to wake you up." Alexstraza said also looking me over to see how my wounder were healing, or something like that.

"The real blame can be placed on the Emerald Nightmare." Ysera said stepping forward. "You experienced a spot in the Emerald Nightmare that somehow gotten some Blood of The Old Gods in it and witnessed the death of one of my brood."

I shivered before answering. "Yes..." The Old Gods are a race of beings that the Titans fought against a vary long time ago. The Titans won and imprisoned the Old Gods deep within the earth because they would have killed the planet if they killed the Old Gods. However because of the Old Gods being imprisoned for so long they are able to be killed and not destroy Azeroth in the process. Roughly 10 years ago or so was the first time I had fought against an Old God along with others. It wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. C'thun was the first of two Old Gods I have slain in the ruins of a temple in the desert of Silithis. The second one was Yog-Saron, The Beast With a Thousand Maws. Out of that fight even with non-mortal help I was the only one who lived to tell about it, from the assault group composed of both Horde and Alliance members.

"I still have nightmares from Yogg-saron..." I added while Ysera nodded and sighed at the same time knowing that the Old God Yogg-saron had mentally scared me before it died.

"There are more pressing matters to discuss here." Nozdormu said then stepped up to Ysera's right side. "Through the Caverns of Time I have found that you have a younger sister."

My eye went wide out of surprise as I stammered. "What?!"

"I suspect that your mother entrusted someone with your sister before you even knew you had one."

I quickly regained my composure. "Alright then can you tell me where to find her?" I asked as Nozdormu shook his head.

"I'm not quite sure why, but I cannot tell you that. Something has been blocking me when I try to find your sister." Nozdormu said sounding a little irritated and confused as to who could be blocking his ability to look into the time lines.

That isn't good. It has to be someone as powerful as the Lord of Time himself in order to block him from knowing things in time lines_._ I know that whoever it is has to be at least if not more powerful than the dragon aspect of time. "Nozdormu do you have any Infinite captives?" I asked hoping he would have at least one so I could try to pry the dragon's brain to see who knows the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight, or who it is.

"Unfortunately Lillian I do not have one for you to pry information out of." Nozdormu responded. Damn it. I guess it's the hard way. Yet another thing to figure out. "The one thing I do know about your sister is that she is half Night Elf and half High Elf. So it is possible that she is a member of the Horde or she might be part of the Alliance, or she might be like you where she is considered a member of both factions." He added giving me something to go on although it really didn't help me much. However that allowed for me to start somewhere to look for her.

"You've got bruises nearly everywhere..." The Dreanei commented as she held my limp right arm to heal it a little with the light. "What were you fighting with to get you this beat up? The last time I remember you getting beat as bad as this was when we fought with Arthas." She added as I couldn't help a slight grin appear on my face. Although it wasn't an easy fight I did enjoy it especially because I am largely immune to shadow energy, but I did take a beating from the ice spells he used against me instead of shadow based ones.

"Twilight's Hammer ambushed me over by the Highborn ruins. However I killed all of the mortal followers before encountering a few Twilight drakes and a fully grown dragon. I killed them as well but I got almost all of my injuries from the fully grown twilight dragon. Except for the ones I got from crashing through the small mountain." I explained as I felt a greater sense of worry coming off of her. I sat down with her moving at the same time I did. Then I put my index finger under her chin pulling it up gently to look into her face. "I'll be fine, Besides it takes a lot to keep me down." I added with a grin. I felt Dabria's, the Draenei sitting with me, worry lessen but I knew she would still be worried about me since the Twilight's Hammer has shown an interest in me.

"How did you control your right arm here earlier in your combat trance?" Dabria asked causing me to stop smiling. Sooner or later I would have to explain how I could move and control otherwise useless limbs like I had done after waking up fro the Emerald Nightmare.

I sighed, better to get it over with now. "I have yet to name the ability I cam up with that allows me to control my body like a puppet being controlled by a puppeteer with strings. In simple terms I wrap strings of shadow energy around the part that doesn't work normally and I use the strings to move it around and such." I explained seeing the wheels Dabria's head turning as she processed what I said.

"So if I understand you correctly you created strings from shadow energy to manipulate your broken shoulder, along with the arm, and used it just the same as if it had never been injured?" She responded not really sure if she understood what I was trying to explain.

"That's the just of it. But I guess I could show you how that ability works if you stop healing my arm with light for a few minutes." I said then she stopped so I could demonstrate how it worked. I gathered the required amount of magic needed to use the ability. Then I concentrated in order to make the shadow stings visible, since I usually do it without thinking while the lines are invisible. After a minutes hesitation silver colored lines appeared and wrapped around my right arm and joints before I moved them to put my right hand on her shoulder. "It looks like this." I commented gesturing to the silver lines around my forearm.

"That makes sense..." Nozdormu spoke thinking out loud while everyone ignored him.

"Nozdormu can you give me some sort of starting point for finding my sister?" I asked the Lord of Time seemingly interrupting his thoughts.

He contemplated my question for a moment before answering. "I get the feeling that your half sister is able to be in either Horde or Alliance territory like you, although it is possible she is a mercenary and could be anywhere." Well that was quite helpful...

"I guess I'll start at Thunder Bluff." I said then tried to get up but couldn't quite do it on my own. "I was invited to have tea or something with Baine Bloodhoof last week. Dabria would you like to accompany me with searching for my sister?" I asked then she helped me to stand up. I felt that my left leg was sore and pretty bruised.

"Of course I will." Dabria said putting a hand on my left shoulder to help balance me. "Besides you'll need someone to take care of you while your like this." She added making a point that I didn't want to argue, nor could argue.

"Since I'm this beat up I won't be able to shape shift for a while. Do you have a mount that can carry us both?" I asked knowing most of Dabria's mounts could carry either one of us but not both of us at the same time.

"If you would like I can have one of my drakes take you two to Thunder Bluff." Alexstraza offered. I looked over at Dabria who was lost in thought of what one of her mounts to use to get both of us to Thunder Bluff and possibly what path to take, with me in this state and all.

"That would be lovely Dragon-Queen." I responded knowing that would ease both my mind and Dabria's to a degree. One less thing to worry about, but of course that would give us plenty of time to ponder of the question of _why_ the Twilight's Hammer was after me. Did Deathwing seriously think a measly little half Night Elf half demon like me would, or could, pose that great of a threat to him? I suppose that could be true given that the old lizard has been driven into insanity by the Old Gods.


End file.
